We Used to Call it Azith
by nellah
Summary: Nella, an elf from the mystical world of Azith, must find the courage to defeat the King of Shadows.


**A/N: This was a story I had to 'rewrite' for my fairytales class. The original story is 'Arthur and the Sword.' So I took a whole new twist on it. Hope you like it!**

Once upon a time, there lived a warlock. She was unusual and stood out from the others. She lived in a small town besieged by trees and mythical creatures alike. Her hair flowed the color of maroon to her ribs and her skin was a tainted copper color. She always wandered the woods of Azith, communicating with the animals in some unknown way. Other natives looked down upon her. They claimed she never used her dexterity, not even in training.  
>I have no reason to. I know what I'm capable of and I'm confident with my strength, she would tell herself.<br>On a day of May was when Azith shifted and slowly started to decay. The town burned with flames and trees were thrown to the dirt, causing animals to flee. Nella laid, looking up to the night-time stars, away from this mayhem. The wisps swarmed around her and made her wary, oblivious to the havoc reeking around her hometown. One appeared around her with the words of Nella. You cannot drift off. You must head to Azith for your town is in need.  
>She looked upon the wisp who disintegrated into the air and took her words in thought. Perhaps she should return.<br>She grasped her bow and equipped her arrows. Running her long, thin fingers through her hair, she looked upon a lake over the mountain she was standing on. She darted off into a run and ran along the mountaintop. Her balance began to fail and stumbled to the dirt, rolling down. She returned to her feet and ran swiftly to Azith. The smell of burning wood filled her nose and the shrieks of familiar voices pierced her ears. She took a long look about the area before intruding the land. She took slow, cautious steps, with the crunching of leaves protested before her heels. What used to be Azith, was burned to nothing and the only sound now was the sound of the cackle of fire. Her eyes took in what she saw and she clenched her bow tightly. She took an arrow to the string, preparing for whatever lay ahead. Through the corner of her lid, she caught sight of her home. She opened the wooden door gingerly and kept composure.  
>Her wisp appeared in a fuzz from her shoulder with a whisper, Sycus. She glared at Appasani. "Sycus?"<br>The wisp drifted to the center of what was once her dining hall. Her majestic voice echoed the empty room. Yes. Sycus, the Shadow King. Legends have been passed down with grief to his name. He haunts the towns in a shadow, searching for the one who's able to defeat his monstrosity. The only way to defeat his power is with the almighty and powerful Spell of Dimness.  
>"The Spell of Dimness?"<br>It is one of the most developed spells a warlock, such as yourself can learn. It is in the text of an ancient script from centuries ago, located in the depths of his fort. If you believe you can take on such a task, I suggest you begin it before he reaches any other peninsula.  
>Her decision process was muddled when a molten rock fell before the trees, shattering the bark. Before saying anything, Appasani dissolved in the air and she was ready to set out. Her bow was wrapped among her and her mind was conjured of spells to endure her adventure. Follow the misty path.<br>Following said path, her memory was brought back with such a legend. It was a story told down from former warlocks in Azith. He was a cruel, shadow demon with no mercy. Others have failed in attempts to end his reign. None were successful.  
>When the path was cut short at a stone door, she realized her thoughts must have consumed her whole journey there. Her lightweight structure was almost unable to even budge to stone. Yet with a warlock's touch, it slid with ease and her eyes locked on the famous book, in which contained the sorcery spell.<br>Approach it, Nella. Approach it and learn the Spell of Dimness. End this.  
>She walked hesitantly to the spell book and opened to the first page. The pages were old and fragile. The yellow tint gave it an old look to it and the smell was strong. After several pages, she reached the golden script.<br>He who delivers such a blow To the King who lives down below With be rewarded with such gratitude.  
>However, against such a power of his,<br>This spell may only be used once.  
>Attain thy Spell of Dimness.<br>A deep glow bestowed in her eyes as she read the words carefully. She felt her might increase and her hands tingled, taunting her to try it. If she had, the force of it would be ruined. Making sure the spell was engraved in her mind, she stepped down the stairs. One by one.  
>Her footsteps brushed against the stone and the room was silent. Her hands craved to release this powerful spell, but her mind remained intact. She blinked and stood before his demonic eyes. He rose to his full potential height and her face held determination.<br>"I see you have come. Dressed in such attire, I assume you are a warlock. Yes?"  
>She nodded at standpoint.<br>He dropped to her eye level. "Have you come to die, miss?"  
>"I have not."<br>He unsheathed a sword in his bony hands and traced it to her neck. "I accept such a challenge, then."  
>She staggered back and held her hand up to him, palm up. She closed her eyes and mentally viewed the inscription in her mind. Her hand began to shake and she was unsteady. Taking such an advantage, his sword came plummeting down against her as she side-stepped from it. Remaining steady, she built the spell up in her palm once more and before the bolt was released, she was thrown to the gravel. She shook it off with anger and held herself on her hands and knees. The King's blade crept up to her and made it's way to her throat again. He tilted his head to her. "I thought you'd said you weren't going to die?" He held out his hand to her in a fist.<br>Observing it, she crawled back.  
>He let out a snarl and opened his fist. Appasani floated above his dark hands and was quickly enclosed again. She then realized this would be over.<br>Clenching his fist, she felt her soul departing from her body. She struggled to hold herself up as her heartbeat grew slow. She tried inhaling the oxygen that was left, and was simply unable to.  
>When his fist was in a tight ball, she collapsed to the floor.<br>Madam, I apologize. For my own death will welcome yours as well.  
>She heard the words surround her head and she laid against the cold mineral, still. Life was leaving her by seconds and when he revealed dust in his palm, her eyes shut and her body went pale and motionless. He let the dust fall and he turned back to his hideaway. Nella's body was laid to rest with the remains of Appasani next to her. And the legend trails on.<p>

And so the legend never ended. There was never such a happy ending for Nella and Azith no longer existed. Only several of her race roam other areas to this day and perhaps one day, his reign will end. However until then, the surrounding cities will endure and suffer to his greed and another warlock will rise with power to defeat the King.


End file.
